Down the Rabbit Hole
by Moonsetter
Summary: And just like that the day could go from ordinary to extraordinary. Pairings: Mentions of ShinAya and others. Eventual KanoShin. Warnings include: Character Death, Insanity, Language, and Lemons. Wonderland Inspired fic.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: This fic was basically inspired by a few pictures that I saw on tumblr one day where Shintarou is basically trapped in wonderland and they seemed pretty KanoShin filled. I would say more about the pictures but it might give away some of the plot! But anyways before I begin to ramble we should go on with the story.**

* * *

Shintarou groaned softly as Ene blasted the usual 3 a.m. alarm to start off the usual morning routine. Sluggishly he rolled off of his bed, not even bothering to actually stand up before making his way toward the computer. Instead he crawled the few steps to reach it and struggled to get up and plop down on the usual chair that he would inhabit for hours upon hours. "Turn that off already, brat!"

As if she were following the usual morning routine the cyber girl appeared from behind her hiding spot with a huge grin appearing on her face. Taunting would always happen right about now followed with a bit of whining here and there from the boy. She'd then hover over the stop button, reaching down to press it but stopping before she would touch it.

Well wasn't that just great. She was toying with him and he could tell right away. Like usual he'd turn the computer on mute and grin in triumph to himself while the blue haired cyber girl would cross her arms and pout. Finally she turned off the alarm and the raise the volume up herself. "You're no fun at all, Master! I expected more whining and crying in that pathetic gross tone of yours!"

The next thing to happen was a bit unusual however. Instead of the usual banter that would last for minutes or sometimes even hours the black haired boy was quiet. It was actually pretty easy to know what was plaguing his thoughts. The answer was "her." It was almost always thoughts about that girl when he would go into these strange sudden silences.

The person he loved and still love but can never have…after all, how can someone who is no longer in this world return the feelings of a pathetic boy who's mind was stuck in the past? Shintarou shook his head a bit frantically, desperate wanting those memories to go away at least for another night.

As if Ene could see his inner turmoil she called out in a worried tone. "Master! H-hey Master! Snap out of it already…..Maybe we should go on a walk to clear your mind?"

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he reluctantly agreed that perhaps that was a good idea. After all what kind of memories would he gain from taking a small walk? Barely any he silently answered himself as he plugged up his old ratty phone into the computer for Ene to travel in while they were away from home.

After quickly dressing into plain clothing and wearing the same old red jersey the pathetic boy grabbed his phone and popped an earbud into one of his ears. A note was written and place on the fridge just in case the walk took longer than expected then he made his way outside on the cold 4 a.m. morning that no sane person would even dare to venture out while there was a warm place to sleep at.

* * *

It was different from the last time he went outside a little over two years ago. The park had gotten new equipment, a few neighboring house had gone from fully inhabited to abandoned or even the opposite. Here and there tiny things that he would never pay attention to had now occupied his thought, Ene energetically adding her little comments every now and then to make sure his mind hadn't wandered back to sadder memories.

And while he was lost in thought the scenery had slowly changed from the same old buildings with little to no changes and houses with only a few faint sources of light peeking through the curtains to trees inhabiting a few sleeping animals and bushes with ripe berries ready for picking.

It was almost humorous that he hadn't notice the fact that he was steadily growing tired from all the walking or even the obvious change in scenery but when he did he gripped tightly onto his coat and pulled it closer. Shivering a bit from earl morning coldness that he hadn't quite minded earlier.

"Hey Ene…" He whispered out in a scared tone.

"Yes, Master?" The cyber girl responded in a curious tone. Silently wondering why her idiot master sounded so afraid.

"W-where exactly are we!?"

"Take me out of your pocket and let me look around!" She demanded. An edge of worriedness managing to crack through her voice once she noticed that they weren't getting any signal at all in the tree filled area.

The boy did as was told and grabbed his phone from his pocket. Holding it tightly as if it were a lifeline as the cyber girl activated the camera feature to look around. She continued to peer around, squinting once something in the shadow of one of the many faraway trees manage to catch her eye. Once she realized what….no **who** it was she let out a loud gasp and frantically began pointing at the figures direction.

He glanced over to the figure and paled at the sight of the faraway girl. Her red scarf and piercing red eyes catching his attention faster than with Ene. "Ayan…" No he couldn't even dare speak her name after all he wasn't worthy enough to. Instead the pathetic boy just glanced down at his feet fully convinced he shouldn't even be in her eye sight and drowned out Ene's pleads for him to run away and the crunching of the leaves as the red scarfed girl made her way closer.

A soft giggle snapped him out of his inner musing and he glanced up and saw a soft smile on the face of the person who he once and probably still did love. She made gesture for him to follow her and he do as he was told all the while ignoring Ene and her constant attempts to get his attention.

Every once in a while he'd open his mouth as if to ask her a few questions that were bursting forth from his mind and demanded answers but he opted to keep his mouth shut instead and continued to silently follow with his phone now placed in his pocked with Ene being eerily quiet.

* * *

A few more minutes later after his eyes were completely adjusted to the darkness he noticed the strangest things perched on top of Ayano's head. It was a faint outline of a pair of white rabbit ears soon after he began to notice the ever loudly constant ticking of a nearby clock. He glanced over his shoulder at the direction he had just left, the chill of maybe this was some demon taking the guise of someone close to lure him into their home began to plague his mind. Before he could even think of running away he suddenly felt as if he were falling.

And falling

And falling.

With the sound of constant ticking clocks and things such as toys, tables, and many other things surrounding him. In the back of his mind he vaguely recalled the tale of Wonderland where the girl had followed the white rabbit into the dream like world and couldn't help but wonder if the same was happening to him.

_And just like that the day went from the boring old usual routine to something quite different._

* * *

**Authors Note: Please review if you liked the story! o w o that way I know if I should continue!**


	2. The Boy Who Rarely Speaks a Lie

**Aurthor's Note: unu;;; Slowly it's becoming nothing like Alice in Wonderland. Sorry about that if that's what you were expecting. /orz  
**

* * *

_**Tick Tock Tick Toc c-**_

Shintarou's eyes snapped open as a dull pain managed to slowly creep onto his whole body as the coldness of the floor seeped through his clothing and chilled him to the bone. It was hilarious really, one minute he was chasing the love of his once normal life and now here he was, laying down in god knows where with the constant ticking of clocks of all sizes and colors. After a few minutes of listening to the quiet lull of ticks and tocks the black haired NEET sluggishly sat up his whole body shivering as a groan of pain passed through his lips.

"Ene..." The boy called out hoping that the sound of his annoying company would pipe up and break through the almost silent room but no response was received in the end. It seemed as if even if his wish to finally get rid of Ene was actually coming true but he felt no satisfaction. Instead a pang of loneliness managed to creep into his chest. He should have been grateful that he was lonely! He should have been crying tears of happiness that some god had answered his prayers of letting him be left alone...but instead it was an almost suffocating feeling.

Instead of wallowing in self-pity the rotten boy clumsily made his way to his feet and began walking around, an annoying echo followed his every footstep as he shoes met with the smooth marble floor with each step. Shintarou sighed as he glanced around the room, his curious gaze sweeping from corner to corner. The room itself was...odd to say the least. Just a few wooden chairs suspended at different sections of the room, teddy bears and train sets managing to give the room an almost creepy effect as they too stayed out of reach. And the clock, beautifully crafted with designs of all kinds lovingly carved into the wood. The boy then glances up, squinting as he tried to see the ceiling of the old room bit only pitch black met his gaze.

He came to a halt once he reached a door that came up to his knees. Quickly scrabbling down he grabbed at the doorknob. Twisting and turning, almost desperate to escape the seemingly locked room. After a few more attempts at trying to force the door open he glared ahead. Mentally berating himself over the fact that he shouldn't have even chased the girl...Ay- ... No he just couldn't bring himself to even think that she'd even dare to do such a thing to him instead he blamed it on a ghost...perhaps even a demon had taken the form of his beloved and decided to play around with its prey in such a cruel way. After letting his mind wander for a bit his eyes finally landed on a nearby table that he hadn't noticed before. The first thing the NEET did was focus on a glass bottle with a note hanging by its side that was innocently perched on top the round table. Carefully he removed the note and read it's contents of "Drink Me" that was written elegantly across the small piece of paper.

What's the worst that could happen? Death? He'd gladly welcome the grim reaper himself if that were the case. It wasn't as though suicide hadn't cross the pathetic NEETS mind a time or two so overall this whole thing wasn't new. He plucked the bottle from the table and took a gulp of the clear liquid inside. Clicking his tongue as tried to identify the taste of his possible doom.

_Cherry_

The flavor that would bring him to his doom was cherry…no perhaps it was cherry flavored soda? Odd, he expected something different instead of the usual store bought beverage he'd hoard in his room often. Out of the corner of his eye he managed to catch something shining on the table. Quickly he grabbed it only for the effects of the odd liquid to become known and again the tiring process of falling began happening. Shintarou braced himself, waiting for darkness to overtake him.

It was…disappointing to say the least. Instead of snatched by the cold grasp of death pain overtook his form instead. Again he had landed on the cold floor with a thump the only difference was that everything appeared dare he say bigger? Really…..it was all stupid. This trip, this room, this potion, this salty rain that seemed to be pouring do-. Ah, something else out of the ordinary is happening, he thought bitterly as he willed himself back to his feet.

It was pouring too quickly for his liking and already managed to make it up to his ankles. With a sigh he made his way back to the door with little struggle as the water level continued to increase now making its way to his knees. Odd. That's what everything seemed to be…and there also was something else annoying about this whole situation. Where was the talking doorknob? Instead the polished doorknob above his head continued to mock him, but really it was better this way, at least he didn't have something else to annoy him further.

At his point he dug his nails into the wood of the door and tried to climb to the keyhole above. His attempts proving useless as he barely managed to climb a few inches before losing his grip and falling into the ever growing pool of water down below him. It was becoming useless really so instead he decided to float about and let the salty pool of water, tears, he corrected himself, lead him to the next room over.

* * *

Darkness? Again…..? Shintarou thought as mud seeped into his clothing and managed to cling to his skin and hair. In the end scurried to his feet. A little tired of passing out in unknown places as he had done the other time before. The only difference was that of landing in some mysterious room with endless ticking of annoying clocks he was now surrounded by a forest. One where no sane man would even dare to step in so instead the cowardly boy found a dry spot and plopped down onto the hard ground. He peered at the forest at the surrounding forest, leaning a bit forward and squinted to get a better look of what lay inside. Swaying flowers of different colors brushed against each other as if sharing a small secret before going back to laying still. Low hanging branches of the trees hosted a few of the animals that made their home inside of the odd forest. Their red eyes looking in the direction of the black haired boy, a soft murmuring managing to be heard by him but no words were able to be made out.

Suddenly he turned around rapidly, the sound of two pairs of footsteps slowly making their way towards him. A faint smell of blood and rotten flesh brushed against Shintarou's nose as the sounds began to get closer. It was understandable when the cowardly boy panicked and hurried into the forest where he didn't dare enter before. The soft murmuring was now gone. Instead an eerie silence managed to take over.

As the footsteps become a little louder with each pause he would take he became more frightened. Until finally without much thought he struggled his way inside a rose bush to hide. Its thorns pricking at his coat, tearing a hole into what it could touch while more thorns pricked at his skin. Their sharp ends biting into his skin and soon began to draw back. He bit back the pain and instead focused on keeping his breathing quiet and calm now that the footsteps made a stop at a nearby tree.

"You heard it stop here too didn't you, Konoha?" A sinister sounding voice said as it came a bit closer to the bush the rotten boy was hidden in. Silence was the only thing that answered him back much to the yellow eyed boy's displeasure or at least that's what Shintarou thought the boy's eye color were as he managed to catch a glimpse of them through his leafy cover. He then squeezed his eye shut as pink colored eyes managed to meet his eye, its owner mouthing a few words before he began to point in the opposite direction.

"…I heard something from….there." …And just like that the small group made their way towards the other direction, the darker dressed boy easily believing his albino look alike. It was again another odd thing. A boy that looked like a lie never made its way past his lips just said a small one for him, a stranger. A small thanks was whispered after he figured the coast was clear and quickly he bounded away, his thoughts occupied by how things were not going the same way as it did with "Alice."

* * *

**Author's Note: Next chapter shall have the appearance of a very important character! Also the reappearance of a few others! Care to guess which one's? Also the next one shall have the appearance of it's first character death! uwu I wonder who'll die first~?**


End file.
